Isaac Clarke vs Master Chief
Description Isaac Clarke vs Master Chief is a what if battle Interlude Wiz: It's often said that the best offense is a good defense Boomstick: And these two badasses embody this style to a T. Wiz: Isaac Clarke, the engineer from Dead Space... Boomstick: And Master Chief; is there anything else that really needs to be said? He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Isaac Clarke Wiz:In the year 2465; a man was born. Boomstick: And this man was Isaac Clarke. Born inside a family with smart and devoted minds, he grew up with a decent quality of life. Wiz:However, Isaac’s dad later went missing on a mission. Boomstick:Question Wiz: Why is it that when a hero is growing up, one or both of their parents almost always dies? Like Superman, or Batman, or... Wiz:Who knows, but as Isaac grew he became an engineer, and graduated with honors. Isaac eventually got a girlfriend, who was at work on a famous planet cracker. Soon Isaac’s girlfriend sent her last message to Isaac. never getting another message,later he volunteered for a mission to save his girlfriend,or at least try to find her. Boomstick: Little did he know, caring too much about his damn girlfriend would get himself inches from death. Over and over again. Wiz: Isaac step foot into the ship and promptly found out that the crew had been horribly mutated into the beings known as Necromorphs. (Cue video of Slasher killing Isaac) Boomstick: HOLY SH!^ WHAT IS THAT!? IT LOOKS LIKE MY 4TH EX-WIFE! Wiz: It’s a virus Boomstick: Just like my 4th ex-wife? Wiz:Isaac wears the RIG which monitors his health every second.But whenever the suit or Isaac takes any injuries that would otherwise kill someone in one hit,it heals him and the suit blocks the hole which allows him to stay in space for long periods of time.It is even able to heal acid,which can burn through human skin in a matter of seconds.His suits come with a built in Kinesis and stasis module.The stasis module slows down organic and non-organic things to a halt.Such as when it stopped cars going at least hundreds of miles to at least human walking speed,however it only last for a few seconds and it takes awhile to charge.His kinesis module allows him to pick of somewhat medium sized things and throw them fast enough to kill any human that comes across his path. Boomstick:So if my D!(k got blown off it would just grow back? Wiz:stop just stop.His usual suits of choice is the level 3 suit,the CEC engineering suit,and the snow suit.However the most powerful suit is the Advanced suit,which is a lot more durable than his usual suits and cuts the amount of time it takes for stasis to charge in half. Boomstick:As every main video game character has,Isaac’s main weapon is the Plasma cutter.This thing shoots lines of ionized plasma.This can be set to shoot horizontally or vertically. Wiz:Not to mention the motorized pulse rifle which can shoot an impact grenade,the disk ripper which can shoot a blade coated in diamond which suspends in the air or well you throw the blade into someone's face with its alternate fire,His flame thrower which does exactly what you think it would do,the line gun which is just the plasma cutter on steroids,the seeker rifle which is a sniper that can take the limb off of somebody in a single shot,along with the javelin gun which shoots javelins at blazing speed which can then be electrocuted after hitting a target,but the real powerhouse is the C99 super collider beam. Boomstick:This thing,when shot at a necromorph will take all of its limbs off in a single shot.It even kicks the body back at least 15 feet.But it’s alternate fire does not need to charge.The user puts the gun to the ground and a shockwave will disburse on the ground.However this does not do any real damage besides knocking things to the ground Wiz:That is a lot of weapons Boomstick: Also how does he carry all of them? Wiz: Well he usually is able to carry 4 weapons.But in rare cases he can only carry 2. And, well, speaking of weapons let's talk about what he has used them through. Boomstick: His feats include surviving 3 necromorph outbreaks without tiring,surviving a freakin Moon falling 300 miles from him,he survived a fall into the atmosphere in a ship,he killed a brethren moon which is a necromorph moon,he even kept himself from going insane. Wiz: He also survived being shot,along with falling down a cliff.However he is not invincible.His healing is limited,his suit sometimes can not stop bullets. Boomstick: Overall he is one man,in the depths of Dead Space Isaac: Stick around; I’m full of bad ideas Master Chief Boomstick: In the year 2511,wait why is is set so far in the future like Isaac? ' ' Wiz: *Ahem*In the year 2511 a boy named John was born.His early life was like a normal kid’s until he was 6. Boomstick: Well a lot of Sh!t happened and he was kiddnapped and put into the Spartan program. Which is just a fancy sentence for that he was screwed. ' ' Wiz: Later when he was 14 he got physical augmentations which enhanced his durability by coating his bones with strong materials,his strength,and his eyesight. ' ' Boomstick: speaking of durability Master chief has the mjolnir armour. This suit can survive tank bullets and is bullet proof. Hell It even has a regenerative shield that well regenerates. ' ' Wiz: It even allows him to travel kilometers in seconds. ' ' Boomstick: Chief has mastered almost every weapon imaginable. Such as sniper rifles which can kill spartans in 1 shot,machine guns,rocket launchers,grenade launchers and even alien versions of these! ' ' Wiz: But the one weapon he has not mastered is the energy sword. ' ' Boomstick: The sword is made of plasma which can kill spartans in one swing. But he also has his AI companion that shows too much skin,Cortana she helps Chief by analyzing his foes and giving him some information. Also she warns him about attacks that could be incoming. ' ' Wiz: His feats include stopping galactic genocide twice,surviving a fall from the atmosphere by hanging onto a flimsy piece of medal,also stopping the flood which bare a strong resemblance to Necromorphs. Also even being able to dodge the spartan laser which can kill spartans in one charge and shoots a laser at the speed of light. ' ' Boomstick: I am starting to see why the writer wanted these guys to fight… ' ' Wiz: However John is not perfect. ' ' Boomstick: Like we mentioned earlier Plasma can easily take him down,he is not totally invulnerable to grenades,also his suit weighs 1000 pounds! ' ' Wiz: But when push come to shove Master Chief will leave nobody behind. Master Chief: Sir,finishing this fight. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set it's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight (Isaac is walking down a hallway in his CEC engineering suit with Ellie in a Space station.) Isaac: Ellie have you picked up any signs of necromorphs? Ellie: No but we got a ship coming in hot! (Camera shows chief in a peloquin being attacked by Necromorphs,Ellie sees the ship coming and pushes Isaac out of the way as the ship goes through a wall hitting and killing Ellie. Chief climbs out of the backthis https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_pAa9252Uo. Isaac looks at chief with an enraged look as his helmet deploys.) Isaac: You BASTARD!! (Isaac puts his Plasma cutter up and aims it at chief.Chief does the same with his assault rifle) Fight FIGHT! (Isaac immediately starts shooting at chief who in turn shoots back. However while shooting and dodging Chief his hit by one of the plasma cutter shots. Chief stumbles for cover and sees he is bleeding.) Chief: Cortana what is that weapon the target is carrying? [Cortana: A mining tool which shoots lines of plasma. At least that is what I could get from the scan. (Isaac uses his kinesis and throws an explosive barrel at Chief's destroying his cover and destroying Chiefs regenerable shield) Isaac: You will pay BITCH! (Isaac gets the ripper out and shoots it at Chief who in turn dodges it. Isaac then uses the main fire of of the riper to the front of the suit leaving a deep cut. Chief stumbles back as Isaac uses his Kinesis to pick chief's armour up and throw it to the ground. Yet again destroying the regen shield) [Cortana: Chief you might want to to try a different approach because that is half of his weaponry.A lso from what I have scanned he has 2 more weapons. Which are very powerful. (Chief looks at the ship where he sees a rocket launcher and shotgun. He switches his current weapons for them. Chief aims at Isaac with his shotgun and shoots his lower body area and head area. These blasts rip off parts of the helmet and rips of the computer on Isaac's chest. Chief then pulls out his rocket launcher and shoots Isaac. Isaac flies through a wall and sees a store. Chief comes through the hole and picks up Isaac by his throat.) Chief: Any last words? Isaac: Yeah,Fuck YOU! (Isaac uses stasis and shoots the plasma cutter through chiefs arm.Which makes him let go.Isaac runs to the store and changes one of his weapons. He steps into the store as Chief goes out of stasis and holds his arm. Chief hears the store open as Isaac steps out in his advanced suit without his helmet. The helmet then deploys as Isaac pulls out the Plasma cutter) Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZTFVW5yjG0 (Chief pulls out the rocket launcher and shoots it at Isaac. Isaac catches it with kinesis and throws it back at him. Chief is directly hit. [Cortana: Chief,regenerative armour systems have been taken down. (Isaac picks Chief up and starts to to run towards a window. Isaac throws Chief through the window into zero-G and Isaac joins him. Chief sees a Jet pack module and a spartan laser. He puts the Jetpack On and trades the Rocket launcher for the Spartan laser.Isaac activates his thrusters on his suit. Isaac pulls out the C99 supercollider beam and starts to charge it and Chief charges his spartan laser. They shoot both at the same time and the energy of each weapon hit each other and explodes. Isaac then flies towards Master Chief and uses stasis. Isaac flips the Plasma cutter and aims it at Chief's neck.) Isaac: You deserve this. (Isaac shoots and the screen goes black) (Chiefs head is seen floating through space) KO! Results Boomstick: HOW? Wiz: Chief may have had the durability and speed advantage,but Isaac's weapons and suit abilities put him ahead by countering these advantages. Boomstick: Yeah I have to admit,while The energy sword,gravity hammer,and spartan laser could trump Isaac's weaponry. These weapons are found by chance. Wiz: Isaacs main weapon shoots plasma.Which is what the energy sword is made of. The energy sword can pierce through Spartan armour easily. So it's safe to say Isaac can just chew through the armour with ease. Boomstick: Plus at any chance of Chief being to quick Isaac could use stasis and get a few good shots in. Wiz: The winner Is Isaac Clarke ___________________________ Boomstick: Next time on death battle! ????: Only through conflict do we evolve [Doomfist punches his way into DEATH BATTLE] Trivia * This is Theundertalefan355's first Death Battle Who would you be rooting for? Isaac Clarke Master Chief Who do you think will win? Isaac Clarke Master Chief Tie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Theundertalefan355 Category:Theundertalefan355 Season 1 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017